To Be Willing To Die For
by Aimme
Summary: Some messages, some people, some causes are just simply worth dying for. One man will give the ultimate sacrifice of his life so another might live. More than one person will be effected by this, lives will be changed - but is all hope lost?
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** To Be Willing To Die For  
**Author:** Raina  
**Summary:** Some messages, some people, some causes are just simply worth dying for. One man will give the ultimate sacrifice of his life so another might live. More than one person will be effected by this, lives will be changed - but is all hope lost?  
**Warnings:** Mentions of character death.  
**Author's Note:** This story was inspired by the song 'No Greater Love' by Steven Curtis Chapman. Other, smaller parts of this story were inspired slightly by the song 'Hey You, I Love Your Soul' by Skillet. If one knows those songs, I am sure they can see the marks, the effects of those lyrics in this story. You have those musicians to thank for this tale.

What is this? Not a one-shot for a _challenge_? Can this be? Do not ask me where this came from, especially considering I have other tales I am supposed to be working on for my readers. -ducks behind Aragorn- It was his fault!

* * *

_Man of courage with your message of peace  
What is that look in your eyes?  
Why have you come to this faraway place?  
What is this story you would lay down your life to tell?  
What kind of love can this be?_

Trembling hands grasped weakly at the arrow that had mortally wounded him as he kneeled on the ground. Surprise flashed through the depths of his eyes, and pain slowly edged into the gray orbs. His eyes travelled to meet his attacker - no, his _attackers_ - and his gaze filled with compassion and love, instead of hatred and anger that one would expect to find in the eyes of one that is looking upon their killer even as they die.

The look in the dying man's eyes brought his attackers up short. What was this look in his eyes? What did it mean? How could there be that undying love and sorrow and forgiveness in his fading eyes when they had killed him?

Aragorn's mouth opened and closed slightly as he fought to draw in breath. He reached out weakly as one of his killers approached him. The other man grasped the ranger's hand and placed another hand on Aragorn's shoulder. Strider leaned against the other man as he fought to stay upright. "I...," the ranger tried to speak but pain laced sharply through his consciousness, sapping his strength. Slowly, Aragorn began to crumple towards the ground.

"Easy now," the other man helped to make sure Aragorn didn't injure himself further as he lowered the ranger to the ground. "Brave man... I do not understand... Why did you do this - why have you come here? Why did you lay down your life? What is this story you would tell at all costs?"

Aragorn stared up at the man, confused. Why had they suddenly changed? A moment ago they would no sooner willingly drink poison than to talk to him. But he would take his chances. "Caer... it is about Caer."

The man beside Aragorn stiffened. Caer was a young man that had murdered the town leader - he was one of the most hunted men around this part of Minhiriath. Of course, they had all known that Strider was associating with the young man - it was part of the reason why they had shot him. He could not be trusted, they had all deemed. But there was something about the ranger, something about the look in his eyes, that had brought Aderyn forward to be with Strider even as he died.

"He didn't kill Jago, your town leader." Aragorn relayed his information. "I have evidence that proves his innocence. Do not kill Caer."

Aderyn hesitated. He wanted to believe Strider. But there was so much that pointed to Caer... "Evidence that proves his innocence, you say?"

The ranger nodded before stiffening and gasping with all his might for more breath. He had to prove Caer's impeccability before he gave up the ghost - he had to bring peace between these townspeople and the young man. Shifting to pull out the required proof - the evidence that would be a message of peace to them all - he closed his eyes tightly against the pain and struggled for his breath once more. "Here." Strider rasped out.

_There is no greater love than this  
There is no greater gift that can ever be given  
To be willing to die so another might live  
There is no greater love than this_

Aderyn's eyes glistened with tears as he looked at the corroboration the ranger presented to him. Aragorn's hand gripped his arm with surprising strength.

"Don't let Caer hang. He has committed no crime." The ranger pleaded with the human before him. "Please."

Aderyn swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked at Strider who with his last breath and strength was begging for the life of another to be left intact. "Why do you do this?"

Strider coughed hard, blood coating his mouth as he struggled with his breathing. "Just don't... let... Caer hang... please!" His life was fading quickly now, he could feel it. The pain was receding, but he knew before his life was completely gone he had to be assured that Caer would not hang. Otherwise, all of this would be for naught.

"He will not hang." Aderyn assured the dying man. If this was the only comfort he could bring the selfless human, then he would give it to him. Surely, there was no greater love than what this man had shown him. And if it meant his own life as well to keep his promise to the dying ranger, then Aderyn would gladly give it.

"What did he say, Aderyn?" Ivorr approached the two and Aderyn stood to his feet, proffering the proof Strider had given him. Several of the other men drew nearer, one of them dropping down by the ranger's side, an unexplainable look in his eyes as he checked Strider over.

"Caer is innocent, and this ranger has given his life to prove this." He levelled a strong gaze at the older man's eyes. After a moment, Aderyn's gaze slipped back down to the ranger and he choked at what he saw. Tears began to fall, unchecked, unashamed. He was amazed at all that had happened.

Strider had given his life, and even when they had killed him he had still loved them and had forgiven them. Aderyn's life would be forever touched by this.

--

_Broken hearted from all you have lost  
How can you sing through your tears?  
What is this music that can bear such a cost?  
What is this fire that grows stronger against the wind?  
What kind of flame can this be?_

The tears that fell spoke of deep loss, and an empty gaze stared out unseeingly at the beautiful view before them. But there was no comfort to be found in the beauty of Rivendell, and Elrond's breath caught in his throat as his heart inside felt as if it had broken into a million tiny pieces.

A fortnight past they had received a missive, via Halbarad, from a sorrowed and guilt-filled young man, informing them that Strider, Ranger of the North, had given up his life to save the young man's. Young Caer had apologized profusely, and told them he had tried to persuade Strider from going to the townspeople on his behalf, but quite obviously to no avail.

Elrond could still recall the grief stricken looks that immediately accompanied the twins' expressions - looks that mirrored the shattering of his heart. His youngest... Elrond was not sure he could bare the thought of his son being taken from them all so early in his life. The last of Isildur's heirs killed, all because of townspeople that were a little too quick to judge and slow to compassion. The world's last hope, but more importantly his sons' hope - _his_ hope - had been stripped brutally away from everyone by Death's cold hands.

But despite his heartache at all he had lost, Elrond found a warm feeling deep inside at how Aragorn had chosen to die. Elrond could not have asked for a more nobler or honourable death for his son, the one that had mended his family when it had been cracked apart by tragedy.

Stepping closer to the balustrade, the Lord of Rivendell found himself singing softly to no one in particular. A song of gratitude, a song of praise poured forth from his lips, creeping up from deep inside the smashed fragments of his heart.

Inside the room to which the balcony Elrond stood upon belonged, Elladan and Elrohir lounged upon a couch, their grief making manifestation of itself. The older of the twins had curled up in a corner of the lounge, sinking deep inside of himself. Elrohir lay beside his twin, his head resting just against Elladan's leg. Elrohir drew comfort from this contact, though Elladan found that he didn't have any consolation to give anyone, least of all himself.

When the soft melody of their father reached Elladan's ears, his gaze lifted to look through the open balcony window to the world outside. For several days the skies above had been overshadowed and there had been scattered showers, but in a lull in the rain their father had stepped out onto the enclosed, projecting platform.

Elladan was slouching from the waist up against the arm of the couch, and when he heard the soft voice singing from the veranda he slowly straightened out. Elrohir, having felt his brother's muscles tighten, lifted his head to allow his twin to stand. Curious at what Elladan was doing, Elrohir followed his brother's gaze out to their father. Slowly standing as well, the younger twin trailed his brother toward the balcony door.

The twins exchanged glances, wondering how their father could be lifting his voice in praise through the tears of grief they all shed. But as they listened to the words, Elladan and Elrohir began to understand. The thoughts that swam through their heads began to take on a course their father's had only moments before. And they understood.

Elrohir was the first to join Elrond's song.

They all knew that if they did not look upon the great deed their Estel had done that brought about his death, they would lose themselves to grief. The twins knew they couldn't do it again, if they lost themselves in their sorrow like they had when their mother sailed then it would destroy them. Elrond was of like mind.

The three did not need foresight to tell them that it was not their time to depart Middle Earth. But, it had been so much easier to stay in Arda when they had Estel; with him gone, it would be harder by tenfold to linger in these lands.

It was a strange thing - unexplainable - that as they sang their spirits lifted. They were far from soaring, but the sting of depression and the sea of sorrow that threatened to drown them, crush them, kill them had lessened. At the same time, though, their tears began to fall even more. Elrohir broke off singing first and leaned against his brother for support as he began to cry once more.

Elrond turned and approached his sons, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and resting his head against their own foreheads. For a time they just stood there, crying softly - yet still there rose a melody on the wind, though they had ceased to carry on the song. Their hearts still sang, deep and mournful. It sorrowed them that the people that had killed Aragorn had been so foolish as to shoot first and ask questions later - that they had not first acted upon love and compassion instead of their own fear and prejudice.

Yet just as their Estel, they could not find it within their hearts to blame the villagers... instead they felt for the folly of the burghers.

As they stood letting their sorrow and pain seep out of them, flow around them, and float away from them, the clouds above began to break up and the Sun peeked her head through and let her rays shine upon the Peredhil family as if to try and offer condolences. There was a flame of hope, love and passion that burned within them, and, despite the hard winds and storms that had tried to put it out through the trials and tribulations of the recent days, the fire grew stronger. They would not let hate dictate them any more.

The three looked up into each others' eyes, and a strange sense of peace - even though they still ached - settled upon them. For the first time, Elrond and his sons noticed the cloud coverage was breaking up and they turned their faces to the light above.

After a while, they all suddenly turned and came to stand next the to balustrade railing - the Sun above shone her rays upon the three elves and the wind teased their hair. Though their hearts still bled, whatever came, who ever travelled thus would not find them estranged. They were willing to face whatever came next with the hope, love and passion that Aragorn had taught them when he entered their lives.

Then they heard, drifting towards them on the gentle breezes, the sound of someone approaching the valley...

**The End**

**A/N: **Some people would say that it seems unlikely how I wrote Elrond and his family, but I am not sure I quite agree. When I wrote this, at that time, I did not realise, but part of their reactions could relate to the song 'With Hope' by Steven Curtis Chapman. Therefore, I think their reactions are believable, and quite possible. Of course, everyone is entitled to their opinion.


	2. Epilogue

A/N: First, let me explain why I have written this. I know that this tale is already a good one with where it is left off, and I have no idea how this epilogue will effect this story's approval rating, but I wrote this for those of us that, despite the tale is good the way it was told, absolutely hate sad endings. Especially the kind of endings I left this story with. I wrote this, also, because I, myself, do not like unhappy endings, even bitter-sweet ones, and if I can help it, I will try and not write those types of stories.  
Fortunately, for me and others that want an epilogue, I had an idea come that brings us here. This epilogue was a pain in the rear to write, especially considering that Aragorn did NOT want to give me any ideas for it. You can ask my friends, they were witness to some of the problems I had with the ranger. Eventually he gave me an idea, which, of course! was one that would be a big pain to figure out how to do. Obviously, I have figured something out, and I am sure Strider is a little bit, deep down inside, put out with that.  
**Strider:** Hey! I am not!  
**A/N:** Sure, whatever you say, _adan._ Anyway, this epilogue is written to the song 'Dead Man (Carry Me)' by Jars of Clay. I hope this epilogue is acceptable.

* * *

_January 1, I've got a lot of things on my mind  
I'm looking at my body through a new spy satellite  
Try to lift a finger, but I don't think I can make the call  
So tell me if I move, 'cause I don't feel anything at all_

A feeling of weightlessness assaulted his senses. Looking down, Aragorn caught sight of something quite unexpected - he saw himself lying on the ground, with an arrow sticking out of his chest and looking quite pale. The ranger could feel his brow crinkle in confusion. He saw Aderyn standing beside his body, and some one else he did not know kneeled over him. Was he still alive? He hadn't thought he had died... had he?

Aragorn tried to move, but he didn't think he had done so. It was hard to tell though. He could feel everything and yet nothing at the same time. He could feel the wind whistling through the trees, he could feel the grass beneath him, he could even feel the arrow in his chest. But he couldn't feel himself breathing, moving, twitching. Nothing. It was bizarre.

The ranger closed his eyes on the aerial view, trying once more to move. But he couldn't feel anything at all that indicated he had moved. If only someone could tell him if he had, it was driving him crazy!

So Carry Me,  
I'm just a dead man  
Lying on the carpet  
Can't find a heartbeat  
Make me breathe,  
I want to be a new man  
Tired of the old one  
Out with the old plan

Strider opened his eyes to look down once more upon his body. He didn't want to be dead, but he was not going to regret his choice - _he was not_. He knew, despite his wishes, that he really was dead. That his body was without life as it lay upon the carpet of grass. They would find no heartbeat, but he wondered - as a man leaned over him - if they _could_ make him breathe once more. He wanted to. He wanted to be alive again, a new man with an example of a good life to live.

_  
I woke up from a dream about an empty funeral  
They've got hearts to break and burn  
Dirty hands to feel the earth  
There's something in my veins,  
But I can't seem to make it work... won't work  
_

Then his vision suddenly began to change, and Aragorn saw things entirely different - he wondered how much time had passed, if indeed any at all. The man heard crying and found himself looking down upon a funeral, his family the only people gathered around. And with a great deal of sadness he deduced that it was his own. His heart felt weighted with sorrow at his broken-hearted family. Last thing he had ever wanted to do was cause them pain.

He watched silently as dirty hands dug into the earth to finish digging out the hole he was to be placed in. Strangely enough, Aragorn could almost feel the pain emanating from his family and the other elves that were digging; he could feel their hearts breaking and burning.

Strider turned away from the scene. It was unbearable to watch his loved ones go through this and not be able to comfort them. He felt something stir in his essence, deep inside, coursing through his body like his veins, but he could not pinpoint what it was. Aragorn just felt strongly that he needed to be with his family, needed to let them know he was here, but suddenly he found he could not make that work.

_Can you find a beat inside of me?  
Any pulse?  
Getting worse?  
Any pulse?  
Getting worse?  
Inside of me, can you find a beat?_

The ranger heard a gasp, but it seemed so far away. He dimly heard speaking that seemed to be coming over a long distance. Aragorn strained to hear them, wondering what it was. The ranger saw, through what seemed to be a long tunnel, the moving image of a man that leaned over him, speaking to some other people. Strider could not understand what was being said. His vision swirled and changed so that he was looking down upon himself once more as he struggled to understand what had occurred.

His heart fluttered for a moment with hope - could they have found a beat? A pulse?

After a second, crushing doubt filled him - of course they wouldn't have, he was dead - before a thought occurred to him. He had felt his heart flutter with hope... his heart fluttered! Could he really still live?

But the next moment, everything was rushing away from him as darkness swallowed him up. For a long, long while, he knew nothing more...

...until...

...Aragorn opened his eyes, blinking in confusion. He shifted, and then let out a sharp moan at the pain it caused.

Wait - pain? The ranger registered pain. If he ached, that meant he was alive, right?

"I think he's waking, Ivorr."

"That is good to hear, Righ." Two men appeared in the ranger's vision. "Go inform Caer, the young man will be delighted at this change." It had been a long struggle to hold onto Strider, but they had managed to stabilize his condition - thanks to a mysterious stranger who had disappeared without a trace after helping them - and the ranger had been resting peacefully for a few days.

"Right away, sir." Righ hurried out of the tent to retrieve Caer. The young man had not been retried since they had received Strider's evidence, but they had welcomed the young man back to their camp while they tended to the ranger and they waited for the retrial.

Ivorr smiled down at Strider, who just blinked at him, still trying to comprehend things. "Though it may be painful, welcome back to the land of the living."

His words finally broke through the haze in Strider's mind and Aragorn smiled.

**!Fin!**


End file.
